


Strange Vision

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how Selphie's final weapon got it's name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Vision

Dollet, 17:56. It was a Tuesday.  
  
Selphie came bouncing out of the Junk Shop, happy as a clam. Irvine had struck his best lonesome cowboy pose just outside the door while he waited for her and pretended to ogle the girls that passed by.  
  
Selphie bounced over to him and brandished her newly upgraded weapon. She was so pleased she was bubbling over.  
  
“I think I'm going to call it the Strange Vision! Soooo MYSTERIOUS!” She giggled.  
  
Irvine did his best eyeroll and replied, “Selphie, darlin'. Why on earth would you call it that?”  
  
Selphie gave him a whack with her newest favorite toy. SCHMACK!  
  
Irvine collapsed to his knees and looked up at her, a vacant and far away look in his eyes. His pupils dilated as he said, “Oh god I can smell the COLORS.”  
  
Selphie just giggled and patted him on the head before looking up and down the street to see which way Squall and the others had gone.


End file.
